


Negan

by JustKelso



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKelso/pseuds/JustKelso
Summary: Annalise, my character, has a run in with Negan in Alexandria. I am not done with it yet and am not really sure how I want to proceed with it yet. I will post more when I write it. Honest feedback, please.
Kudos: 1





	Negan

Alexandria was always a busy place; crops being planted, constant maintenance on the surrounding wall and supply runs. The Saviors just made it worse, the supply runs took longer and usually ended up giving us less due to the deal we had to make to stay alive. Normally a few goons with a few trucks would make the pickup for the Savior's half of our supplies, Simon usually led the pack. Worst game of 'Simon says' I ever played. Once in a great while Negan would lead his pack of greasy goons into the community walls, Rick hated seeing Negan. I hated Negan being in the community but I could stand to look at him, his good looks were equal in abundance to his brutal nature. He had an inexplicable ability to make you trust him even though you know you shouldn't, it was always the smile that made me let my guard down.  
Today was one of the prettiest Spring days that Alexandria had seen in a long time, it also happened to be the day that the Saviors were picking up the supplies. They have to ruin everything, or almost everything, one benefit of it being pickup day is that everybody in Alexandria must be accounted for, a.k.a. no supply runs for the day. Since it was such a beautiful day I wore my one and only 'spring dress' with some sneakers, why not? It was a nice day until about three in the afternoon, when we heard the convoy of trucks heading our way. Rick and I were at the gate to let them in since we did the majority of supply runs, they liked for us to see how they felt about what we brought home. The first truck pulled up to the gate and I looked up, fully expecting to see Simon, but instead saw Negan wearing that smile that could weaken any woman who saw it. Rick was instantly pissed off and it was noticeable so I opted to be the one to talk this time.  
'Afternoon Ladies!', Negan yelled while staring at Rick and I.  
'Evening, Negan', I responded with a vague smile on my face.  
Negan looked from Rick to me, I could feel his gaze strongly as I tried to avoid eye contact with him. That was short lived. My eyes darted to his and I noticed that his eyes were slowly making their way down my body. I had been in front of Negan plenty of times and he never gave me a second glance, I was flabbergasted, until I remembered what I was wearing. My 'Spring dress'. Negan inched closer to me until we were nearly touching.  
'Well, Goddamn!, You are looking hot today!', He exclaimed, 'You get dolled up for me?'.  
I was clearly blushing and embarrassed at his outburst, but also, charmed in a weird way. I wanted to tell him off but the words wouldn't form, Negan took notice of this and smiled cockily at me. Rick grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Negan, gently.  



End file.
